New School
by randomized
Summary: Everybody is at a privet school, they each have a special talent, like music, or art.


Drew POV

I looked around and saw nothing but a boring normal school office. I didn't understand how this was a high end high school, it looked pretty normal to me. This school used to be all girls till it didn't have enough students. So my school, an all boys school, partnered with them, since they had the same problem. So here I was in the middle of the school year, at a new school, getting my schedule, with 13 other boys who came at the latest moment possible.

"Since you boys came late you will not be excused for being late to class, so we will assign each of you someone to show you around for the first week no-" the secretary lady was cut of by the door slamming closed. A girl with a smirk that made you want to run away, walked through the door. I saw the secretary roll her eyes.

"Andy what did you do this time?" She asked the girl, Andy.

" Nothing this time, Chiron asked me to come up her at this time yesterday, something about getting Saturday detion off," She said as more girls walked in.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"It's true I sent for all them including Andy, they'll be showing these boys around. And I knew Andy needed bribing so, partner them up," A man said coming out of the room in the back that said, Mr. Chiron. He walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"okay then I'll tell you your partner, based on your schedule. Andy headphones off. When I say your name girls raise your hand so the boys know who they're with."

"Annabeth, and Percy,Katie and Travis, Lou Ellen and Conner" I saw Conner wink at the girl, she rolled her eyes." Selina and Charles, Rachel, and Octavian, Charisse and Chris, Jordan and Anthony," I saw Andy shot a sympathetic look at Jordan, like she knew Anthony."Juniper and Grover, Piper and Jason, Reyna and Leo, Hazel and Frank, Nyssa and Will." Shit there were only two girls left, and Andy was one of them. God help me, I don't want to have the trouble maker show me around. "Thalia and Nico, and Andy, and Drew, you all need to get to class now, bye."

I walked over to Andy carefully, I was a little scared. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that bad, she's over dramatic. So Drew, right?" I nodded. "as you know I'm Andy. Lets see your schedule. Okay we only have one different class but I know where it is. Lets go." I hadn't even looked at my schedule yet.

" Let me, see," She handed me both papers, we had only one class different, it was math. I nodded and we started to walk down the hall, to second period seeing as we missed first, because of introductions.

"So what's your talent, or are you rich?" she asked.

"I'm an artist, you?"

"music, art, sports, and Brains," she said looking at the ground bashfully.

"that's a lot."

"I know that's the only reason they haven't expelled me yet, this year we only have 28 kids in our grade that are talents, the rest paid their way in," she said. " Do you know Anthony?"

"Yeah, we're friends, why you think he's cute?" I said teasingly.

"Uh…no, he's my brother, twin brother to be more precise." Anthony has a twin sister? I looked at her. She had waste length brown hair, with bangs that covered her left eye. She had dark brown eyes, that were almost black. Her and Anthony did look-alike he just had lighter eyes, and hair.

" Well we're here," She said, standing in front of a room that said Chem. 2. "lets go so we you can stand in front of the class and embarrass yourself." I looked at her, she was smiling. She knocked on the door. A girl with blonde hair, that was pink, purple, and blue at the ends opened the door. She had been the one Conner was paired up with.

"Hey Andy, we got here like one minute before you, Conner is making a fool of himself, it's halious," the girl said, her dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Lou Ellen, stop gossiping and let them in," a female voice said, from inside.

"Yes, Mrs. Richerdson," Lou Ellen said opening the door all the way to let us enter. We walked in and saw a red face Conner standing in the front of the room, and students laughing their asses of. What the hell did Conner do?

"Andy, take your seat," a woman said. Andy rolled her eyes and went to a seat in the 2nd row where no one sat next to her. She put her set her backpack on the floor and took out her phone, it had a case that said we're all mad her, and plugged in some white beats. "Andy I don't mind any other day, but we have two knew students, be polite, and Lou Ellen take your seat too."

I stood at the front of the classroom next to the door. I saw a girl with fake blonde hair and a pound of makeup look at me like I was meat.

"Thank you Conner you may take your seat now," Conner sat down at the seat next to Lou Ellen, right behind the empty seat next to Andy. The only empty seat. "What is your name young man?"

"Drew Smith."

" Well Mr. Smith what do you go by?"

"Just Drew."

"Well I'm Mrs. Richerdson, welcome to Chem. 2. Your seat for this year will be next to Ama-I mean Andy." She said. I saw Andy's Eyes go wide at the teacher's mistake, no one else seemed to notice. I walked over to her and sat down to her. She smiled at me, and I saw the 'blonde' glaring at her. She winked at her, then smirked.

"Now that we have everybody here let's go around the room and introduce ourself, and say something about ourselves. Mathew how about you start."

"Mathew, and I love video games."

"Hanna, and I play soccer."

"Mackenzie and I'm the best singer in school," so that was Fake blonde's name.

"No you're not we all know that's Andy, that's why she's here you paid your way in!" Lou Ellen exploded.

"Lou chill, it's not that big of a deal, let her live in her fantasy world," Andy said while she played on her phone, "Go nick say what you need to say and lets contiue on."

After him was Andy. "I'm Andy, and I'm sarcastic smart ass." Everyone laughed even the teacher. Everybody looked at me. Shit it was my turn.

"I'm Drew and I can draw."

"Prove it," Mackenzie said.

"Okay." I got out a piece of notebook paper, and looked around, looking for something to draw. I looked at Andy she had her headphones on now and was mouthing the words, and tapping with her fingers.

My hand soon started moving, at a steady pace, making lines. I zoned out thinking of the image in my head and then drawing it. Everybodies eyes were glued to me except for the person I was drawing. Soon I was done. I set down my pencil and everyone crowded around me. I heard a wave, of wows, and woahs. I glanced at Andy and saw she had taken off her headphones and was trying to see what everyone was looking at.

"It's a great drawing if only it were realistic, but congrats on making Andy look decent looking, even if it is only a drawing," Mackenzie's voice rang out. Andy looked confused I handed her the drawing. Her eyes went wide.

"Whoa….." she sighed out, "This is amazing." She looked at me. " I figured you were good, but this… wow."

"It's just a sketch, you can keep it. I've done better," I said.

"Thanks." Andy opened up her binder and I saw complicated music sheets, and a sketch book. She took out the sketch opened to a random page. It had pikachue on it, she set it on the page and closed the notebook. "Okay he's more than proved he can draw lets move on."

People started to go back to their seats. "I saw your pikachue drawing, nice," I whispered, her cheeks very lightly turned pink. We spent the rest of class inducing ourselves, and talking. Soon class was over.

Andy put her binder in her back pack. She stood up, and motioned for me to follow her. "Our next class is mythology, all of your friends should be there since there were no boys in the begin of the year."

I nodded, "Okay, let's go."

"Cool let me stop by my locker real quick, you can drop of stuff too if you need to."

"I got in to late to get a locker."

"You can use mine, come on let's go."

I followed down the crowded hallway, till we reached her locker. It said, Andy A. in bubble letters, #4, and 'sarcasm is my specialty.' She opened it and took out another binder and put her backpack in. It was a big locker, so she had a lot of room left over.

"Get out your mythology binder, and hand me your backpack." I did as she told me. I watch as she sectioned out the locker, and took out my other binders, putting them next to her according to periods. Then she put my backpack on the other hook next to hers. "There we go, all done. If you need something the combo is 4-26-12 okay? Now let's get to class."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked as we made our way to class.

"I have no idea. But it's no big deal. Besides you're at a new school, with girls, so why not have a gal pal?" she said smiling at me.

I laughed, "gal pal?"

"You want me to say, friend who happens to be a girl?"

"I'm good with gal pal."


End file.
